


Dwell on Small Details

by thisiswhyishouldntwritefanfic



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyishouldntwritefanfic/pseuds/thisiswhyishouldntwritefanfic
Summary: A quiet moment in the future, when they remember the past and think about their relationship.





	Dwell on Small Details

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work on updates for other fics today. What came out was... horrible, bad enough to make me question plots and destruction of fic and other things. And I don't even know about posting this as it's probably just as bad as the other stuff. I was trying to find something, anything that worked, and I don't know that this does, just that... I tried.
> 
> I tried to do something unrelated, but my initial ideas for AUs were a bit on the crazy side (either way too convoluted and needed much, much explanation or crossing over with other stuff I've done) and then I found what seemed simpler, except I was unwilling to figure out all the details of this one to flesh it out, but since JD and Veronica only really work in alternate universes, this one happened.
> 
> This was born out of a couple lyrics, that's where the title comes from, and part of the dialogue goes back to it.

* * *

__

_But "happily ever after" fails  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales_  


~Don Henley, "The End of the Innocence"

* * *

“Love conquering everything is a myth, you know.”

Veronica looked over at him, a smile playing on her lips. “Then I guess our love is the stuff of legends, hmm?”

He reached over to brush back some of the hair from her face. “You're never going to let me live that line down, are you?”

“Our love is God?” She shook her head. “No, I'm not. Though it was very impressive to little seventeen year old me. You were so confident, so assured... I never would have guessed all you were hiding behind that act of yours.”

“What, like an insane psychopathic personality that led you into death and destruction?”

She sighed. “I wish you'd stop feeling guilty for all of that. It wasn't your fault.”

“Close enough.”

She put her head down on his chest, sighing. Someday, maybe, he'd forgive himself for being any part of it, but that wasn't today. It wasn't going to be tomorrow, either. Too many people had died because they'd dared to fall in love, and sometimes she wondered if it would have been better if they never met.

Their love was certainly not the fairy tale she'd thought it was at first, when he showed up as both a dark horse and an unlikely knight, one not wearing white and shining armor but black and a trench coat. For time, it even looked like their love was death itself.

Only they'd stopped it, stopped the killing, and they'd lived through it.

They were together.

And this was their happily ever after. It would never be perfect, tainted as it was by what had come before, but he was hers and she was his, and that was never going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a fun story about this bit of fic... And I mean fun in the sarcastic sense of the word.
> 
> I had originally intended to post this with another title. It didn't seem to go through, I got an error, and it wasn't listed in my works. So I figured I'd preview it and save it as a draft. I changed my mind about the title and posted again. Well, oops, the story was there under its first title, too.
> 
> I deleted the version with the wrong title, but this one still got flagged as spam. I guess I never should have posted it.


End file.
